


Panoramatic Adventure

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Judge Me, M/M, Revelation Route, yes this is my new ot4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Takumi are not going to get along.  No way, no how.  That's when Brynhildr accidentally transports them to a strange world full of colorful half-animals, and they find themselves stuck there with no apparent way out.</p><p>Cyan and Rosia are at Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan's first concert in Midi City when a pair of boys fall from the sky.  Being humans who came from another world, like her, Cyan thinks they might be the key to getting back home.  But does Cyan really want to return before unraveling the mystery of these two?  Why are they able to fight Dark Monsters just like the Myuumons do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yume Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first? I am SO sorry if the SBR characters are OOC. It's surprisingly difficult to write them, especially the dynamic between Cyan and Rosia.
> 
> Secondly? This is the worst idea ever and I love it.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us, Leo!" Corrin led him into the tent with a huge grin on his face. Inside the tent stood a silver-haired boy with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "This is my other brother, Takumi! Takumi, this is my brother Leo from Nohr!"

"Nice to meet you," Takumi said in a strained voice.

"The pleasure is all mine," Leo replied with a smirk. Clearly this Takumi was not in a good mood, and for some reason, the sight made Leo want to laugh.

"Well, since you guys are the same age, I'm sure you'll get along great!" chirped Corrin, stepping out of the tent. "I'll leave you to get to know each other!"

Silence.

"So," Leo finally said, the smirk still on his face, "nice to meet me, eh?"

"Don't think that for a second, Nohrian scum," Takumi suddenly snapped. "I'd never be pleasured to meet the likes of you. I was only saying it to be polite in front of _my_ little brother."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "You think he's _your_ little brother? He was raised and cared for in Nohr--"

"--but his blood is of Hoshido," Takumi cut in. "If you have a problem with that, you can leave camp. It's not like anyone trusts you and your sorry family."

"Excuse me, but your dear little brother is the one who let me join your group. I think you should remember that." Leo gritted his teeth, gripping Brynhildr tightly. He was tempted to use his magic on this insufferable excuse for a boy, but for Corrin's sake, he held back. Unfortunately, the motion seemed to pique Takumi's attention.

"What's that you're holding?" Takumi had to admit, books were always interesting, even if they were Nohrian. He couldn't help but ask. "Is it a history book?"

"It is a tome, actually." _But history books are always nice to read_ , he silently added. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to see it." Before Leo could react, Takumi stepped forward to grab Brynhildr. Leo instinctively jerked it away from the other boy, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Give it to me!"

The two fought over the book like schoolchildren, running around the tent and snatching it from one another, letting out indignant shouts and spitting insults. Neither noticed when Takumi accidentally ripped a page from the tome and it fluttered to the ground.

Suddenly, a purple light engulfed the two of them, stopping them in their tracks. Leo barely had time to let out a "what?!" before they disappeared into thin air.

\--

The concert hall was packed, so Cyan and the rest had trouble finding their seats. That didn't quell their excitement, though; the whole way there Moa was jabbering about how she could FINALLY get to see a Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan concert - _I'm so excited, pyuru!_ \- and everyone was generally in high spirits, despite their loss in the recent band battle.

That is, everyone was generally in high spirits until they reached their seats. A familiar quartet of girls happened to be there too, and Cyan found herself sitting next to the almost intimidatingly cheerful Rosia from none other than their rival band, Criticrista.

"Oh, Cyan! It's so nice to see you again!" Rosia clasped her hands and leaned in, perhaps a little too closely, with a cutesy grin on her face. "Are you excited for Tsurezure?"

"A-Ah, um... yeah..." Cyan resisted the urge to turn tail and run. There was something about Rosia that gave her a strange feeling; something about her that made Cyan's heart race, despite her friendly attitude and harmless appearance. She wasn't quite sure if it was a bad feeling or a good feeling. Maybe both. Still, she sat tight and forced a shy smile.

About halfway into the concert, with Rosia chattering nonstop, Cyan's poor heart couldn't take it anymore. She stood up suddenly and said, perhaps a little too loudly, "I'm going to the bathroom!" before heading off in that direction.

The half-cat stopped in her tracks when fingers curled around her wrist and she was spun around to see a pink-haired feline, grinning at her almost evilly. "I'll come with you! It's not safe for a girl to go to the bathrooms alone!"

Cyan sighed. The entire point of going to the bathroom had been to _avoid_ Rosia, but she supposed she could take a breather even with the perpetual bubbliness of her... rival. Friend. Rosia really did blur the lines between those two relationships.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it before suddenly, the pair of girls heard loud screeching. Worry flashed across Cyan's face. "Wh-What was that?"

"I don't know," Rosia whispered. Her cheerful attitude dissolved into fear. "L-Let's not check it out."

"No, we have to!" Cyan narrowed her eyes and took off in the direction it had come from. "Somebody might be in danger!"

"Cyan, wait!" called Rosia as she was dragged along with the dark blue cat.

\--

"Ouch..." Leo rubbed his head. That had been quite a fall. When he opened his eyes he realized Takumi was on top of him, one hand awkwardly placed on Leo's chest and the other grasping his wrist.

"Uh." Takumi scrambled off of Leo, face reddening. "I-I was scared. I don't like heights."

"Yeah, okay, but where are we?" the other boy asked. He sat up and crossed his arms. This place looked foreign, with colorful lights everywhere and almost futuristic roads. It certainly did not look like Nohr. And it couldn't be Hoshido; those backwards Hoshidans couldn't ever come up with something as brilliant as colored torches. So where was he?

Before he could ask Takumi anything else, a pair of girls who looked akin to Kaden and Keaton, but more... colorful, rushed up to them. Gods, everything about this place was colorful.

"Are you alright?!" the pink one asked, extending a hand for Leo to take. Leo grasped the hand and winced as he was pulled to his feet. He had probably gotten bruised somewhere on his abdomen.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit sore." He smiled at the girl, no older than seventeen, who tightened her grip on his hand and grinned widely.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Her demeanor suddenly changed into something so cheerful that it was off-putting. She jumped up and down excitedly. Leo raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question it. Girls could be strange.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the blue one had helped Takumi to his feet and was currently a stammering mess, almost a direct opposite to the bold pink cat before him. The two stepped closer to Leo.

"My name is Cyan, and this is Rosia," the blue one said quietly, with a small smile on her face. "I-If you don't mind asking, what kind of animals are you?"

"Animals?" Takumi echoed. He laughed. "Oh, no, we're not Kitsune. We're human."

"Human?" Rosia repeated, looking puzzled. Cyan seemed to be gaping, though. Clearly one had heard more about humans than the other.

"Y-You're human..."

\--

Cyan couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't alone here? She wasn't the only human in this place? How come she had turned into a cat while these two had stayed human...? Cyan looked them up and down. Both were dressed oddly, one in western armor of sorts and the other in what seemed to be a traditional Japanese outfit. Clearly they had either come from a cosplay convention or weren't from Cyan's time period. Neither possibility surprised her, considering what she'd seen since entering Sound World.

"Tell me, how did you get here? Through your cell phones?"

"A-what?" the blond one asked. "I'm sorry, I do not know what a 'cell phone' is."

Okay. Definitely not from her time period.

"We're not sure how we got here," the Japanese one said, crossing his arms. "One moment we were fighting over a book and the next we were falling from the sky."

"Brynhildr, of course!" the other boy suddenly blurted. "Brynhildr took us here by accident!" He turned to his companion. "If we can find Brynhildr, maybe we'll be able to find a way back to Valla!"

"Yeah, and where are we gonna find the tome, _genius_?"

"Good point... but we'll find a way. I swear upon my honor as Nohr's second prince."

"Mhm." The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes.

Cyan just glanced between the two of them with a confused look on her face.

\--

"So what are your names?" Rosia asked, trying not to make sense of the strange conversation the boys were having. It had been love at first sight for her with the blond one, with his gorgeous eyes and handsome figure. She was probably blushing right now; _goodness_ he was so good-looking.

"Oh! Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier," said the blond with a charming smile. "I am Prince Leo of Nohr."

Rosia's heart fluttered. A prince? Here in Midi City? She'd never heard of Nohr, but if he was the prince then maybe she could marry him and become the princess... To be married to this dreamboat _and_ to be princess of a kingdom - if she could charm this boy (which would be no problem for her), she could have it all.

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Leo," she said, pushing herself up against him and fluttering her eyelashes before the other boy could speak. "As I said, I'm Rosia."

"Th-The pleasure is mine," Leo stammered, cheeks reddening as Takumi shot him a knowing smirk.

This was going to be a wild ride.


	2. Falling Rose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day... whoopsies sorrynotsorry
> 
> I'm thinking this will stray further from SBR canon than I originally thought.

"Can we keep him? Pleeeaaase?" Rosia clung tight to Leo's arm and the boy suppressed a groan. He was almost starting to miss Takumi now. _Almost_.

The other three girls - Wolfskin - _whatevers_ \- stared on speechlessly as Rosia begged their manager to let Leo stay with Criticrista.

"Please, Mr. Ogasawara... please. I'll do anything." She edged even closer to Leo. He felt heat rushing to his cheeks as the other girls giggled. He had not signed up for this. Hopefully this was all just a bad dream, and if he closed his eyes, he'd be back in Nohr, and Elise and Xander and Camilla and Corrin would be there, and they'd all have some nice beef stew...

"Did you hear that, Prince Leo?!" a voice chirped. This time he really did groan. Not a dream, or at least, not one he could wake up from.

Leo forced his eyes open and sighed. "Well, I am grateful for letting me stay with you. You have my thanks, Mr. Ogasawara." He extended a hand for the man to shake. But before Ogasawara could take it, there was a knock on the door.

In stepped the strangest thing Leo had ever seen - a phantom of a figure with glowing red eyes, dressed in a dapper suit and tie. Leo's stomach suddenly felt upset, and a frown crossed his face.

"Ogasawara," the creature said in a deep drawl, "who is this? I don't recall you mentioning a new recruit."

"Dagger!" Rosia finally let go of Leo and skipped over to the thing, which he assumed was Dagger. "This is my new boyfriend, Prince Leo!"

" _Boyfriend_?!" Leo's jaw dropped. No, he had not signed up for this. Definitely not. He did not want to be stuck dating some hyperactive schoolgirl, cute as she was...

"Ah." Although Dagger did not have a mouth, it looked like he was smirking. And it was a smirk that Leo wanted to wipe off the creature's face. "Well, then, he's welcome to stay here. You do deserve a reward after winning the band battle."

"Yay!" the pink-haired girl cheered, bounding back to Leo and taking his hand in hers. "Did you hear that? You'll stay with us now, until you can get back to Valla!"

Leo couldn't help but smile.

\--

"And this is Angelica," Cyan finished with a smile. Arms crossed, Takumi let out a grunt.

"Oh, loosen up, cattle," said Crow, standing up and giving Takumi a hearty pat on the back. Takumi flinched at this.

"Don't touch me!" he squeaked like a shocked schoolgirl. "And who are you calling cattle?!"

Everyone began to laugh, which made Takumi's scowl grow. Suddenly the ground became very interesting to him as tears pricked his eyes. Why was everyone laughing at him? He should have stuck with Leo instead of breaking off and deciding to come with this stupid blue cat instead of the pink one.

Suddenly he felt a gentle, light hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Cyan with a solemn look on her face. "This way," she whispered softly.

Takumi was speechless as Cyan quietly guided him into a room away from the others. She shut the door and motioned for him to have a seat.

"I'm sorry about that," she began, sitting down beside him. "The others can be a bit insensitive with their jokes, but they really do mean well." Cyan smiled in her kitten-like way, endearing and sweet. "I see you aren't really opening up to us. Please, we're people you can trust..." Her tone grew more serious. "I know because I was in your situation just weeks ago."

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm a human, too," she said, looking him square in the eye. "And I was somehow pulled into this world where nobody knows a thing about humans."

Silence.

"Cyan..." Takumi had no words; only questions that he couldn't form sentences with. Finally, he mustered a question: "Why are you a cat, then?"

"That, I don't know." Cyan glanced down at her guitar, slung over her shoulder. "But I do know I'm here for a reason, and I think you are too. There are these things - Dark Monsters, they're called - that attack sometimes, and I can fight them. I get the feeling that you and Prince Leo are here for the same reason as me; to fight these Dark Monsters."

If she had told this to Takumi two days earlier, he wouldn't have believed her. But hey, he was in a land full of Kitsune-like beings with hair in every color of the rainbow and vehicles that could move without a horse pulling them. This wouldn't be the craziest thing he'd encountered so far. In fact, it was one of the things that made more sense.

"We have to tell Prince Leo right away." He stood up. "Where can we find him and Rosia?"

"Unicorn Virtual Music's headquarters. I'll show you the way."

And so the two set off for their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like half the length of the first chapter, but like... I don't know where to go from here. Any ideas, guys?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna try to make this a multichapter fic, as burnt out as I am! It'll basically be a retelling of the SBR anime starting from Episode 4 but with Leo and Takumi in it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
